Spying On Mommy and Daddy (Shizaya)
by The-Fanfic-Writer1
Summary: When Delic, Psyche, Hibiya, and Tsugaru sneaked upstairs to spy on Izaya and Shizuo...let's just say...what has been seen...cannot be unseen. (Rated M for Smut)


"Delic-chan...I don't think we should be doing this.." His shining pink eyes glowed with uncertianty and fear as the four children sneaked towards the slightly opened door. The blonde smirked and chuckled. "Oh come on Psyche, I spy on mom and dad all the time and I _never_ get caught." Delic then glanced at his twin brother, Tsugaru, who only shook his head in slight disappointment; wondering how he was talking into this. His magenta eyes then trailed to Psyche's twin, Hibiya, who's golden orbs looked at him with curiosity. "What's so fun about spying on mom and dad Delic?" Hibiya snapped, giving the blonde a little sour pout.

_"Mmn~ Shizu-chan...~Ah~"_

The blonde smirked. "There's your answer." The children crept closer and closer to the door, cracking it a bit more for all four of them to see what was going on.

* * *

_"Oh Shizu-chan...~"_ The crimson orbed male moaned, earning a small smirk from his lover above him with a chuckle escaping his lips. "Your really sensitive tonight Izaya~" Izaya giggled lightly and grinned; wrapping his slim arms around his neck. "It's because you make me sensitive Shizu-chan~" The blonde chuckled once more at the response and began to trail his lips down his lovers neck, earning hums of pleasure and needy sighs. _"Mmn~ Get that spot right there~"_ Shizuo grinned and obliged to Izaya's wishes, giving the spot a lick and a nibble. The ravenette moaned and arched his back slightly; craning his neck a little for the blonde to have more access.

* * *

Psyche couldn't help but giggle at the sight. "Mommy looks weird and funny with those faces he keeps making..." "**Psyche! Delic! Hibiya! Tsugaru!** All of you! Go to bed! **_Now!_**"The children gasped in shock as they realized that they have been caught by their parents...thanks to Psyche and his giggle fit. They quickly ran away from the doorway and waited out in the hallway for a minute before the sounds came back. "Delic, we shouldn't do this, if we get caught, mom and dad are probably going to ground us for spying and not doing what we were told." Delic smirked at Tsugaru. "Oh...? Your going to chicken out on me already~?" Tsugaru sighed in annoyance. He always hated that card Delic would pull out of his ass. "No...don't even start with that Delic." The magenta male laughed quietly before nodding to his siblings that their parents are continuing what they started. All four slowly crept back to the doorway and this time, Delic covered a hand over Psyche's mouth to keep him quiet.

* * *

At this point, both Izaya and Shizuo were shirtless. Moans were bouncing off the walls as the blonde male sucked and nibbled on Izaya's perky, pink, buds. His right hand twisting and pinching the unattended nipple. _"Ah~...Shizu-chan...~"_ Shizuo then switched his mouth to the other bud, giving it the same treatment as the other one. Izaya's body was now covered in a very thin sheet of sweat with the room's tempurature now increasing. His back arched as his moans were begging him to go on, but the blonde had different plans. Shizuo pulled away from his lover's nipples and stripped him from his pants before his own, earning a giggle of delight from his ravenette lover. "Honestly Shizu-chan...can't you be a little bit more patient~?" Shizuo smirked and crawled towards Izaya, letting his clothed erection grind against the informant's. "Why should I~? You've gotten this hard, so why should I be patient~?"

* * *

Hibiya's cheeks were turning a burning red, he couldn't understand a thing of what was going on right now. Tsugaru on the other hand, was turning away. Delic was watching, the smirk evident on his lips with Psyche in total confusion. "D-Delic..what are those idiots doing!?" Hibiya whispered, his voice snappy and demanding. The blonde turned towards his princely sibling with the smirk still attached to his lips. "They're _making love_~" Now it was Psyche's turn to be confused. His pink eyes looked up at Delic's in curiosity. "What's_ 'making love'_?" Delic chuckled and turned his attention back to his parents. "It'd be easier for you to watch. It's very hard to explain it."

* * *

_"A-Ah~! Ah~!"_ Izaya's moans were becoming frantic and quick as his clothed length was being tugged through the fabric. "Your even more sensitive here aren't you~?" A sly girn crossed Shizuo's mind as he slipped off their last bit of clothing. "And you say I'm impatient~" The blonde chuckled and held both erections together before pumping his hand; both men moaned and groaned at the spreading feeling. Izaya's cheeks and body burned a shade of red as he moaned louder in pleasure; wrapping his arms around his neck before connecting his lips with his blonde lovers. Fingers tangling through blonde locks, moans echoing in each other's mouths and swallowing them; all of it was intoxicating. The couple slowly pulled away before laying back down. Although Izaya was stretched a number of times, Shizuo still felt as if Izaya still needed help with the lubricant. Squirting a good dallob on his palm, he gently spread and lathered his cock with the substance before spreading his lovers legs. "Ready~?" The ravenette eagerly nodded before suddenly feeling the familiar prodding of the brute's tip and slowly entering inside. _"A-Ah~!"_

* * *

Hibiya quickly covered his golden eyes; his cheeks blushing in embarrassment and not beileving what he was watching. "I...I can't look.." Psyche looked up at his older, blonde brother who continued to smirk in amusement. "Delic-chan...why is daddy hurting mommy..?" Magenta orbs landed on pink ones as a chuckle escaped his throat. "Dad's not hurting mom, it's actually the complete opposite."

* * *

The bed creaked as the sounds of loud panting, and protesting springs echoed throughout the room. His thrusting was at a good rythim and speed, not wanting to hurt his lover's lithe body. On the other hand, Izaya wanted Shizuo to be rough like they used to; but he reminded himself that their kids were downstairs, so if they went rough, the springs would only cause the children to wake up and walk in on them. If that time ever happened, Izaya prayed to whatever god there was that he would come up with a damn good excuse when that time comes. His thoughts were inturrupted when the blonde suddenly started thrusting faster, making Izaya gasp and moan louder in pleasure. _"A-Ah~! Uh~! Shizuo~!"_ This was Shizuo's most favorite part, when Izaya would start speaking his name instead of 'Shizu-chan'. He grinned and went faster, egging Izaya on to continue saying his name. "That's right Izaya...say my name...~" His purring voice ecouraged his lover to say his name which Izaya of course obliged. _"S-Shizuo...~ Shizuo~!...Shizuo~!..."_ He nearly screamed. Both men could feel their end. Before Izaya could scream in pleasure, Shizuo quickly covered his lover's lips with his own and swallow his orgasmic scream as he came, the blonde coming right after.

* * *

After that night, Hibiya, Tsugaru, and Psyche now know why their 'mommy' keeps getting those marks on his neck.


End file.
